Um Sonho de Amor
by Juh Moony
Summary: Adaptação do Livro de Nora Roberts. Mais informações só no prólogo. Universo Alternativo - James/Lily - NC17 - Sim contém cenas de sexo!
1. Prólogo

_**Um Sonho de Amor constitui o primeiro livro da Trilogia do Sonho. Esta fic não passa nada mais do que uma adaptação aos personagens de Harry Potter, à história criada por Nora Roberts.**_

_**Então, a história não é minha, assim como nenhuma das personagens me pertencem. **_

_**Razões: Li o primeiro livro, e gostei muito, e achei que seria giro colocar a história com os personagens que mais gosto em Harry Potter. Então, serão 3 fics, esta é a primeira, onde cada fic será sobre a história de uma das três raparigas, tendo as três como par romântico um dos marotos.**_

_**1ª- Um Sonho de Amor – James e Lily**_

_**2ª- Um Sonho de Vida – Kate e Remus**_

_**3ª- Um Sonho de Esperança – Laura e Sirius**_

_**Espero que gostem da história, assim como eu gostei.**_

_**E ultimo aviso: Se és daquelas pessoas que não gosta de ler sobre SEXO, nem vale a pena começar a ler. Pois sexo é o que mais há nas histórias de Nora Roberts.**_

_**Ok, a história é aconselhada a pessoas maiores de 16 anos.**_

**Não reclamem depois que não avisei! **

****

Resumo:

_Lily é deslumbrante e detentora de uma personalidade votada ao sucesso. Mas nada do que irá alcançar na sua carreira internacional fará apagar o estigma que interiormente carrega: conquistar o amor e aceitaçao da mãe. Talvez devesse ser mais doce como Laura, ou mais lógica como Kate. Mas ela é imprevisível, espontânea e nada a detém..._

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Califórnia, 1846_

_Ele não voltaria mais. A guerra levara-o para sempre. Ela pedia senti-lo, podia sentir a sua morte no vazio que lhe envolvia o coração. Manuel morrera. Os Americanos tinham-no assassinado… ou talvez ele tivesse morrido por causa da sua necessidade de provar do que era capaz. Mas Seraphina, parada no alto dos penhascos, por cima do agitado Pacífico, tinha a certeza de que o perdera._

_O vento turbilhonava ao seu redor, mas ela não se aconchegou no casaco. O frio que sentia era no sangue, nos ossos, no coração. _

_O seu amor desaparecera, por mais que ela tivesse rezado, por mais que passasse horas incontáveis de joelhos, suplicando à Virgem Mãe para proteger o seu Manuel, que partira a fim de combater os Americanos, que queriam por todos os meios conquistar a Califórnia. _

_Ele morrera em Santa Fé. A mensagem enviada ao pai dela informava que o jovem morrera em combate, enquanto lutava para impedir que os Americanos tomassem a cidade. Fora enterrado lá, tão longe. Seraphina jamais tornaria a ver o seu rosto, a ouvir a sua voz, a partilhar os seus sonhos._

_Não fizera como Manuel pedira. Não voltara para Espanha, à espera que a Califórnia se tornasse de novo uma terra segura. Em vez disso, escondera o seu dote, o ouro que teria ajudado a construir a sua vida em comum dos dois… a vida com que tinham sonhado. O pai entregá-la-ia a Manuel quando este voltasse para casa como um herói. Fora o que o próprio Manuel dissera, removendo as lágrimas do rosto de Seraphina com beijos. Construiriam uma linda casa, teriam muitos filhos, plantariam um jardim. Ele prometera que voltaria e começaria tudo._

_Agora, Manuel estava morto._

_Talvez porque ela se mostrara egoísta. Preferia permanecer perto de Monterey, em vez de pôr um oceano entre os dois. Quando os Americanos apareceram, ela escondera o seu dote de noiva, com medo de que o levassem, pois já tinham roubado tantas coisas._

_Agora, tinham levado tudo o que era importante. E ela lamentava, sentindo que o seu pecado era responsável pelo que acontecera. Mentira ao pai, a fim de se apossar daquelas poucas horas com o seu amor. Entregara-se a Manuel antes que o casamento fosse consagrado por Deus e pela Igreja. Enquanto inclinava a cabeça contra a força impiedosa do vento, Seraphina pensou que pior era não conseguir arrepender-se dos seus pecados. Nem queria arrepender-se._

_Não lhe restavam sonhos. Nenhuma esperança. Nenhum amor. Deus tirara-lhe Manuel. E, por isso, desafiando dezasseis anos de educação religiosa, contra uma vinda inteira de fé, ela ergueu a cabeça para blasfemar contra Deus._

_E saltou lá do alto. _

Cento e trinta anos depois, os penhascos estavam banhados pela luz dourada do Verão. Gaivotas voavam sobre o mar. Flores, resistentes e fortes, abriam caminho pelo solo duro, fazendo um tremendo esforço para passarem por frestas mínimas na rocha, transformando a paisagem agreste numa terra de fantasia. O vento era tão suave quanto uma carícia de mão apaixonada. Lá em cima, o céu exibia o azul perfeito dos sonhos.

Três jovens estavam sentadas no penhasco, pensando sobre a história e o mar. Era uma lenda que conheciam bem. Cada uma tinha a sua imagem pessoal de Seraphina, de como ela se comportara nos momentos finais de desespero.

Para Laura Potter, Seraphina era uma figura trágica, com o rosto molhado por lágrimas, demasiado solitária naquela altitude varrida pelo vento, empunhando uma única flor silvestre, enquanto caía.

Laura chorou por ela naquele momento, contemplando o mar com tristes olhos cinzentos, a especular sobre o que ela própria faria. Para Laura, o romance estava entrelaçado com a tragédia. 

Para Kate Powell, era um desperdício lamentável. Ela franziu o rosto ao sol, enquanto puxava uma haste de relva com a mão estreita. A história atingia o seu coração, é verdade, mas era o impulso que a perturbava, o impulso equivocado. Porquê acabar com tudo quando a vida oferecia muito mais?

Fora a vez de Lily Evans contar a história, e ela fizera-o com um intenso toque dramático. Como sempre, imaginara a noite dominada por uma tempestade, ventos furiosos, uma chuva forte, raios que riscavam o céu. O tremendo desafio do gesto emocionava-a tanto quanto a perturbava. Veria Seraphina para sempre com o rosto erguido, sussurrando uma maldição, enquanto dava o salto.

- Foi uma estupidez fazer aquilo por um homem – comentou Kate. 

Os seus cabelos cor de ébano estavam presos atrás num impecável rabo-de-cavalo, fazendo sobressair o rosto anguloso, dominado pelos olhos castanhos amendoados.

- Ela amava-o. – A voz de Laura era baixa, o tom pensativo. – O seu único amor verdadeiro.

- Não sei porque tem de haver apenas um amor verdadeiro.

Lily esticou as pernas compridas. Ela e Laura tinham doze anos, Kate era um ano mais nova. Mas o corpo de Lily já começava a anunciar a mulher que despertava lá dentro.

- Não terei apenas um. – A sua voz vibrava de confiança. – Quero uma série deles. 

Kate soltou uma risada. Era magra, o seu peito era liso, mas não se importava nada com isso. Tinha coisas melhores em que pensar do que em rapazes. Como a escola, o basebol, a música.

- Desde que o Amos enfiou a língua pela tua garganta abaixo, andas tresloucada. 

- Gosto de rapazes.

Segura da sua feminilidade, Lily sorriu, irónica, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos ruivos compridos. Caíam-lhe pelas costas, abundantes e ondulantes. Sempre que escapava da atenção vigilante da mãe, apressava-se a tirar a fita que Ann Evans preferia que ela usasse para prender atrás. Tal como o corpo e a voz meio rouca, aqueles cabelos pertenciam mais a uma mulher do que a uma adolescente.

- E eles gostam de mim. – O que era a melhor parte, na avaliação de Lily. – Mas juro por Deus que não me vou matar por um só que seja.

Numa reacção automática, Laura olhou em redor, para ter a certeza de ninguém mais ouvira a invocação do nome do senhor em vão. Mas estavam a sós, é claro, naquele deslumbrante dia de Verão. Era a época do ano que ela mais adorava. O seu olhar parou na casa no alto da colina, por detrás delas. Era o seu lar, a sua segurança, e sentia-se feliz só de contemplá-la, com as torres pequenas e extravagantes, as janelas em arcadas, as telhas vermelhas que aqueciam sob o sol da Califórnia. 

Às vezes, Laura pensava na casa como um castelo, sendo ela uma princesa. Só há pouco tempo é que começara a imaginar também um príncipe em algum lugar, alguém que um dia haveria de aparecer a cavalo e a arrebataria para o amor e o casamento, para uma vida de felicidade eterna.

- Quero apenas um – murmurou ela. – E, se alguma coisa lhe acontecesse, ficaria com o coração partido para sempre.

- Tu jamais saltarias de um penhasco. – a natureza prática de Kate não podia conceder essa possibilidade. Uma rapariga podia recriminar-se por errar uma jogada fácil no basebol. Ou por chumbar em alguma disciplina na escola. Mas por causa de um homem? Ora, era um absurdo! – Em vez disso, ficarias à espera para saber o que aconteceria em seguida.

Ela também contemplou a casa. Casa Potter, actualmente o seu lar. Das três, Kate pensava que era a única a compreender o que era enfrentar o pior e esperar. Tinha oito anos quando perdera os pais. Vira o seu mundo desmoronar, quase submergira, mas os Potter acolheram-na e amaram-na. Deram-lhe uma família, embora fosse apenas uma prima em segundo grau do instável ramo Powell da árvore genealógica. Era sempre mais sensato esperar.

- Sei o que faria – anunciou a Lily. – Gritaria e amaldiçoaria Deus.

E assim fez, assumindo uma posa de abjecto sofrimento. 

- Depois, pegava no dote e ia viajar pelo mundo, havia de ver tudo, fazer de tudo e ser tudo!

Lily esticou os braços, desfrutando do sol. Adorava a Casa Potter. Era o único lar de que se lembrava. Tinha apenas quatro anos quando a mãe deixara a Escócia e viera trabalhar para aqui. Embora fosse sempre tratada como um membro da família, jamais esquecia que era a filha de uma criada. A sua ambição era ser mais. Muito mais.

Sabia o que a mãe queria para ela: uma boa educação, um bom emprego, um bom marido. Ou seja, o futuro mais entediante que se podia imaginar. Lily não tinha a menor intenção de ser como a mãe, seca e solitária antes dos trinta anos.

É verdade que a mãe ainda era jovem e bonita, reflectiu Lily. Mesmo quando menosprezados, os factos ainda eram factos. Mas ela nunca saía com ninguém, nunca se divertia. E era rigorosa de mais. «Não faças isso, Lily, não faças aquilo», pensou ela, irritada. «És jovem de mais para usar batôn e rímel.» Preocupada, sempre preocupada que a filha fosse rebelde, voluntária, demasiado ansiosa por se elevar acima da sua posição. «Seja lá que posição for essa», pensou Lily.

Ela especulava se o pai também fora rebelde e voluntarioso. Fora um homem bonito? Lily já se interrogara se a mãe não teria sido obrigada a casa, como acontecia com algumas jovens. Não poderia ter casado por amor; se fosse o caso, porque não falaria ela nunca do marido? Porque não tinha fotografias, lembranças e histórias do homem com quem casara e que lhe fora arrebatado por uma tempestade no mar?

Lily tornou a olhar para o mar e pensou na mãe. «Ann Evans não é nenhuma Seraphina», reflectiu ela. Nada de dor e desespero; apenas alguém que vira a página e esquece.

Talvez não fosse tão errado assim, no final das contas. Se não permitisse que um homem fosse importante de mais na sua vida, não ficaria muito magoada quando o perdesse. E também não significaria ter de parar de viver. Mesmo que não saltasse de um penhasco, havia outros meios de acabar com a vida.

«Se a minha mãe ao menos compreendesse», pensou ela… e sacudiu a cabeça, furiosa. Não ia pensar nisso, não ia deter-se no facto de que nada do que fazia ou queria na vida parecia contar com a aprovação da mãe. Sentia-se agitada só de pensar no assunto.

Preferia pensar nos lugares que visitaria um dia. Nas pessoas que conheceria. Provara dessa grandeza ao viver na Casa Potter, parte do mundo em que os Potter circulavam com a maior naturalidade. Todos aqueles hotéis fabulosos que eles possuíam, em todas aquelas cidades sensacionais… Um dia ela ficaria como hóspede num deles e ocuparia a sua própria suite… como aquela suite que havia nos Potter Monterey: um duplex com uma decoração elegante e flores por toda a parte. Tinha uma cama digna de uma rainha, com um dossel, travesseiros macios e fronhas de seda.

Quando comentara isso com o sr. P., ele rira, abraçara-a, e deixara-a saltar para cima da cama. Lily jamais esqueceria a sensação de se aconchegar naqueles travesseiros. A srª P. dissera-lhe que a cama viera de Espanha e tinha vinte anos.

Um dia ela teria coisas lindas e importantes, como aquela cama. 

- Ficaremos ricas quando encontrarmos o dote da Seraphina – comentou a Lily.

Kate soltou outra risada e retorquiu, com uma lógica incontestável: 

- A Laura é rica. E, se o encontrássemos, teríamos de deixá-lo no banco até sermos mais velhas.

- Eu compraria tudo o que quisesse. – Lily sentou-se e abraçou os joelhos. – Roupas, jóias, as coisas mais bonitas. E um carro.

- Tu não tens idade para guiar – lembrou Kate. – Eu investiria a minha parte, porque o tio Tommy diz que é preciso dinheiro para fazer dinheiro.

- Isso seria uma grande seca, Kate. – Lily deu uma palmada afectuosa no ombro de Kate. – Além disso, tu és uma seca! Já sei o que faremos com o dote: uma viagem à volta do mundo. Nós as três. Iremos a Londres, Paris e Roma. E ficaremos apenas nos hotéis Potter, porque são os melhores.

- Uma festa interminável – disse Laura, entrando no clima da fantasia. Já estivera em Londres, Paris e Roma, e achara as três cidades muito bonitas. Mas nada se comparava com a Casa Potter. – Ficaremos acordadas de noite e dançaremos apenas com os homens mais bonitos. Estaremos sempre juntas.

- Claro que estaremos sempre juntas. – Lily colocou um braço sobre os ombros de Laura e o outro sobre os de Kate. – Não somos as melhores amigas? E sempre seremos.

Quando ouviu o barulho de um motor, levantou-se de um pulo e apressou-se a simular desprezo.

- Deve ser o James e um dos seus amigos nojentos.

- Não deixes que ele te veja. – Kate deu um puxão firme na mão de Lily. James podia ser o irmão de Laura por sangue, mas em termos emocionais era igual a Kate, o que o tornava o seu desdém bastante genuíno. – Ele só viria até aqui para implicar connosco. Acha-se muito importante agora que pode conduzir.

- O James não nos vai incomodar.

Laura levantou-se também, curiosa para verificar quem estava a conduzir a toda a velocidade o descapotável pequeno e vistoso. Ao reconhecer os cabelos escuros fez uma careta.

- É aquele arruaceiro do Sirius Black que está no carro. Não consigo compreender porque é que o James anda com ele.

- Porque ele é perigoso.

Lily podia ter apenas doze anos, mas algumas mulheres nascem com a capacidade de reconhecer um homem perigoso. Só que os seus olhos fixaram-se me James. Disse a si mesma que isso acontecia porque ele a irritava… o herdeiro, o perfeito príncipe encantado, que sempre a tratava como uma irmã mais nova e parvinha, quando qualquer um com olhos na cara podia ver que ela era já quase uma mulher.

- Olá, pirralhas! – Com a descontracção deliberada dos seus dezasseis anos, James recostou-se no banco do condutor, com o carro em ponto morto. O «Hotel California», dos Eagles, vinha do rádio do carro aos altos berros. – Outra vez à procura do ouro da Seraphina? 

- Estamos apenas a desfrutar do sol e da solidão.

Mas foi Lily quem encurtou a distância, andando devagar, com os ombros esticados para trás. Os olhos de James sorriam, por baixo dos cabelos desgrenhados pelo vento. Os olhos de Sirius Black escondiam-se por detrás de óculos escuros espelhados. Não se conseguia perceber quem estaria ele a contemplar. Lily não estava muito interessada, mas encostou-se ao carro e esboçou o seu melhor sorriso.

- Olá, Sirius.

- Olá.

- Elas passam a vida a andar pelos penhascos – informou James o amigo. – Como se fossem tropeçar num monte de dobrões de ouro. 

Ele sorriu com desdém para Lily. Era muito mais fácil exibir um sorriso desdenhoso do que ficar a pensar, nem que fosse por um momento só, na beleza dela contida naqueles pequenos calções de adolescente. Afinal, Lily não passava de uma criança, era praticamente sua irmã. Ele estaria condenado a arder no fogo do Inferno se continuasse a acalentar aquels estranhos pensamentos em relação a Lily.

- Um dia vamos encontrá-los.

Ele inclinou-se, e James pôde sentir o seu cheiro. Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha, atraindo a atenção para o pequeno sinal da extremidade inferior. Tinha as sobrancelhas bastante mais escuras do que todo aquele cabelo ruivo-escuro. E os seios, que pareciam tornar-se mais cheios de cada vez que um homem piscava os olhos, estavam bem delineados por baixo da T-shirt justa. Como sentia a boca seca de mais, a voz de James saiu aguda e sarcástica:

- Continua a sonhar, duquesa. Vocês, meninas, voltem às vossas brincadeiras. Nós temos coisas melhores para fazer.

Ele partiu, mantendo um olho no espelho retrovisor. O coração de mulher de Lily palpitou com um anseio confuso. Sacudiu os cabelos para trás e ficou a observar o carro a afastar-se. Era fácil rir da filha da governanta, pensou ela, com uma fúria intensa. Mas quando ela fosse rica e famosa…

- Um dia, ele vai arrepender-se de se ter rido de mim.

- Sabes que não fez por mal, Lily – interveio Laura, tentando acalmá-la.

- Afinal, ele não passa de um homem. – Kate encolheu os ombros. – Ou seja, a definição de um idiota.

Lily riu com gosto e as três atravessaram a estrada para subir a encosta até à Casa Potter. «Um dia», pensou ela de novo. «Um dia.»

* * *

_**Juh Moony (Adaptações) **_

_**Quarta-feira, 19 de Março de 2008**_

**_PS: Quem quiser também pode ler as minhas outras fics, estás originais: "Amigas, Namorados e Segredos" - Terminada e "Não Imaginam o Que eles me Fizeram!" - Em andamento..._**


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Aos dezoito, Lily sabia exactamente o que queria. O mesmo que aos doze. Tudo. Mas agora ela tomara a decisão de partir para a sua conquista. Trataria de tirar proveito da sua aparência, o melhor e talvez o único talento que possuía, na sua opinião. Pensava que conseguiria representar ou, pelo menos, aprender a fazê-lo. Não poderia deixar de ser mais fácil do que a Álgebra, a Literatura Inglesa ou qualquer das outras disciplinas aborrecidas que estudara na escola. Mas seria uma estrela, de uma maneira ou de outra. E por conta própria.

A decisão fora tomada na noite anterior. A noite antes do casamento de Laura. Seria egoísmo da sua parte sentir-se tão infeliz porque a Laura esta prestes a casas?

Sentira-se quase tão infeliz quando o sr. e a srª P tinham levado a Laura, o James e a Kate à Europa, no Verão passado, para passarem um mês inteiro por lá. E ela permanecera em casa, porque a mãe recusara a oferta dos Potter de levá-la também. Lembrava-se ainda de como quisera desesperadamente viajar. Mas nenhuma das suas súplicas, nem as de Laura e Kate, haviam demovido Ann Evans da sua determinação.

- O teu lugar não é andar a passear pela Europa e hospedar-te em hotéis de luxo – dissera a mãe. – Os Potter já foram demasiado generosos contigo. Não podes esperar mais.

Por isso, ela ficara em casa, a ganhar o seu sustento, como a mãe dizia, limpando o pó, aprendendo a tratar de uma casa como deve ser. E sentira-se angustiada. «Mas isso não faz de mim uma pessoa egoísta», disse Lily a si mesma. Não se tratava de ela não querer que a Kate e a Laura se divertissem ao máximo, ela só queria ardentemente estar com elas.

E também não se podia dizer que não torcia para que o casamento de Laura fosse absolutamente maravilhoso. Só não suportava perdê-la. Isso fazia dela uma pessoa egoísta? Esperava que não, porque não era apenas por si mesma que se sentia infeliz. Era também por Laura. Era a ideia de que Laura estava a amarrar-se a um homem a ao casamento antes de ter proporcionado a si própria uma oportunidade de viver, de gozar a vida.

E como Lily queira viver!

Por isso, já arrumara as malas. Assim que Laura partisse em lua-de-mel, Lily tencionava seguir para Hollywood.

Sentiria saudades da Casa Potter, do sr. e da srª. P., também de Kate e de Laura, e até de James. Sentiria saudades da mãe, embora soubesse que haveria muita hostilidade das duas partes antes que a porta se fechasse. As discussões já eram constantes.

O motivo da discordância entre elas era agora a universidade. Lily mantinha-se invicta na sua decisão de não continuar com os estudos. Sabia que morreria se tivesse de passar mais quatro anos em salas de aulas, envolvida com livros. E para que precisava da universidade quando já decidira o que fazer à sua vida?

A mãe andava agora demasiado atarefada para discussões. Como governanta, Ann Evans tinha de se ocupar do copo-d'água. A cerimónia seria na igreja, e depois todas as limusinas seguiriam a estrada número um, e subiriam a colina até à Casa Potter.

A casa já estava perfeita, mas ela imaginava a mãe algures, a discutir com a florista por causa dos arranjos. Tudo tinha de ser mais do que perfeito no casamento de Laura. Sabia que a mãe gostava muito de Laura, e não se ressentia por isso, mas sim porque a mãe queira quer ela fosse como a Laura. E nunca poderia sê-lo. E nem queria.

Laura era a ternura, a suavidade e a perfeição em pessoa. Lily sabia que não era nenhuma dessas coisas. Laura jamais discutia com a mãe da maneira como Lily e Ann se digladiavam. Mas também a vida de Laura sempre fora estável e tranquila. Afinal, Laura não tivera de ser preocupar com o seu lugar, ou para onde iria. Já conhecia a Europa, não era verdade? Poderia viver para sempre na Casa Potter, se assim desejasse. Se quisesse trabalhar, os hotéis Potter estariam à sua espera… bastava escolher o cargo.

Lily também não era com Kate, tão estudiosa e orientada para um objectivo. Não viajaria para Harvard dentro de poucas semanas, a fim de obter um diploma que lhe permitiria da contabilidade de uma firma e conhecer o Direito Tributário. Que coisa mais aborrecida! Mas assim era Kate, que preferia ler o Wall Street Journal a admirar as fotos fascinantes na Vogue, que era capaz de conversar horas a fio, na maior facilidade, sobre taxas de juro e ganhos de capital com o sr. P.

Não, ela não queria de forma alguma ser como a Kate ou como a Laura, por mais que gostasse delas. Queria ser Lily Evans. E pretendia divertir-se muito com o facto der ser Lily Evans. «Um dia, terei uma casa tão boa quanto esta», disse a si mesma, enquanto descia a escada principal, lentamente, deixando a mão deslizar pelo corrimão de mogno envernizado.

A escada fazia uma curva longa e graciosa. Lá de cima, com um Sol que de repente surge entre as nuvens, pendia um cintilante lustre de cristal. Quantas vezes aquele lustre projectara uma claridade deslumbrante sobre as placas de mármore brancas e azuis do saguão, aumentando a elegância dos convidados já elegantes que compareciam às festas maravilhosas pelas quais os Potter eram famosos?

Lily recordou que a casa estava sempre a vibrar com riso e música nas festas, quer os convidados estivessem sentados à mesa comprida e perfeita da sala de jantar, sob os dois lustres iguais, quer andassem a circular palas salas, a beber champanhe enquanto conversavam ou descansavam nos sofás.

Um dia, também daria festas maravilhosas. Esperava ser uma anfitriã tão elegante e divertida quanto a srª P. Será que essas habilidades sociais estavam no sangue ou será que podiam ser aprendidas? Se fosse possível aprendê-las, então ela aprenderia.

A mãe ensinara-lhe a compor os arranjos de flores da forma perfeita, tal como as rosas brancas que estavam numa jarra alta de cristal que ornamentava a mesinha do vestíbulo. «Vejam só a maneira como se reflectem no espelho», pensou Lily. «Altas e puras, com o verde baixo.»

«São estes retoques que convertem uma casa num lar», reflectiu. Flores e lindos vasos, castiçais e soalhos encerados. As fragrâncias, a maneira como a luz se projectava inclinada pelas janelas, os sons dos velhos relógios de pêndulo. Era tudo o que ela recordaria quando estivesse longe. Não guardaria na memória apenas as arcadas que permitiam que uma sala se prolongasse noutra ou os padrões complexos e belos dos mosaicos em torno da porta da frente, alta e larga.

Lembrar-se-ia também das noite de Inverno em que ela, Laura e Kate se enroscavam no tapete, à frente da lareira acesa na sala de visitas… a maneira como o lápis-lazúli da consola cintilava, a sensação de calor no seu rosto, o riso de Kate após uma jogada quando estava a ganhar.

Imaginaria os aromas da salinha pessoal da srª. P.: pó-de-arroz, perfume e vela de cera. E o modo como ela sorria quando Lily entrava para lhe falar. Lily podia conversar sempre com a sr.ª P. sempre que queria.

O seu próprio quarto. Como os Potter a tinham deixado escolher o novo papel de parede quando completara dezasseis anos! Até a sua mãe sorrira e aprovara a escolha do fundo verde-claro com bonitos lírios brancos. As horas que passara sozinha naquele quarto, a ler, ou com Laura e Kate… A conversar, a conversar, a conversar. A planear. A sonhar.

«Estarei a tomar a decisão acertada?» A dúvida surgiu como uma súbita pontada de pânico. Como seria capaz de abandonar tudo, deixar para trás todas as pessoas que conhecia e amava?

- A fazer poses novamente, duquesa?

Era James, que acabara de entrar no vestíbulo. Ainda não estava vestido para o casamento e trazia vestidas umas calças caqui e uma camisa de algodão. Aos vinte e dois anos, encorpara de uma maneira harmoniosa. Os anos em Harvard tinham-lhe feito bem.

Lily reflectiu, contrariada, que ele teria aquele aspecto maravilhoso mesmo que estivesse vestido com roupas de papel. Ainda era o perfeito representante da juventude dourada, embora o rosto tivesse perfeitamente o ar de inocência adolescente. A expressão era de sagacidade, com os olhos castanhos do pai e a boca adorável da mãe. Os cabelos tinham escurecido e apresentavam agora um tom negro, e o grande pulo que dera no último ano do secundário levara-o quase um metro e noventa de altura.

Lily gostaria que ele fosse feio. Gostaria que a aparência não tivesse a menor importância. Gostaria que James olhasse para ela, nem que fosse uma única vez, sem a considerar um mero estorvo.

- Estava aqui a pensar…

Lily deteve-se na escada, ainda com a mão sobre o corrimão. Sabia que nunca se apresentara com uma aparência tão espectacular. O vestido de dama de honor era a criação mais gloriosa que já possuirá. Fora por isso que o vestira antes da hora, para desfrutá-lo pelo máximo tempo possível.

Laura escolhera aquele tom verde para combinar com os olhos de Lily. A seda era tão frágil e fluida quanto água. A longa curva do vestido realçava o seu corpo exuberante, e as mangas compridas e transparentes deixavam à mostra a pele cremosa, da cor do marfim.

- Para que é que estás com tanta presa? – James falou aceleradamente, porque tinha a sensação, sempre que a fitava, que a pontada de desejo era como uma garra de fogo a apertá-lo por dentro. E só podia ser desejo, porque o desejo era fácil. – Afinal, o casamento só vai começar daqui a duas horas.

- A Laura vai precisar de todo esse tempo para se arranjar. Deixei-a com a tua mãe. Pareceu-me que as duas… precisavam de alguns minutos a sós.

- A chorar outra vez?

- As mães choram no dia do casamento das filhas porque sabem no que elas se estão a meter.

James sorriu e estendeu a mão.

- Darias uma noiva muito interessante, duquesa.

Ela pegou na mão estendida. Os dedos tinham-se entrelaçado centenas de vezes ao longo dos anos juntos. Aquele momento não foi diferente.

- Isso é um elogio?

- Uma observação.

James levou-a para a sala de visitas, onde os castiçais de prata sustentavam velas brancas. A sala estava toda ornamentada com arranjos de flores. Tudo branco sobre branco.

Havia molduras de prata na consola da lareira. Lily sabia que até ali estava, aceite como membro da família. A compoteira de cristal, na qual ela gastara todas as suas economias e que oferecera aos Potter nas suas bodas de prata, destacava-se sobre o piano.

Ela fez um esforço para absorver tudo, cada pormenor, cada matiz.

- É linda… - murmurou ela.

- Como?

James estava ocupado a tirar a folha laminada de uma garrafa de champanhe que fora buscar à cozinha.

- A casa. É linda.

- A Annie superou-se – comentou ele, referindo-se à mãe de Lily. – Vai ser um casamento sensacional.

Foi o tom de voz que atraiu a atenção de Lily outra vez para ele. Conhecia-o muito bem, percebia cada nuance da expressão, cada entoação subtil da voz.

- Não gostas do Peter.

James encolheu os ombros e tirou a rolha da garrafa, com uma hábil pressão do polegar.

- A Laura é que vai casar com o Pettigrew, não sou eu.

Lily sorriu.

- Não consigo suportá-lo. É um chato pomposo, de nariz empinado.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso.

- Em geral, concordamos sobre as pessoas, embora não concordemos sobre mais nada.

Como sabia que James detestava esse gesto, Lily afagou-lhe o rosto.

- É bem provável que pudéssemos concordar em mais coisas se não gostasses tanto de implicar comigo.

- A minha obrigação é implicar contigo. – James deu uma palmada suave no pulso de Lily, o que a irritou. – Podias sentir-te negligenciada se eu não fizesse isso.

- Ficaste ainda mais irritante desde que estás em Harvard. – Ela pegou numa taça. – Pelo menos, finge que és um cavalheiro. Serve-me de champanhe.

Quando ele a fitou, Lily revirou os olhos.

- Ora, James, já tenho dezoito anos. Se a Laura tem idade suficiente para casar com aquele idiota, eu também tenho para beber champanhe.

- Só uma – concordou James, o zeloso irmão mais velho. – Não quero ver-te mais tarde a tropeçar nas próprias pernas.

Ele notou, com uma perplexa frustração, que Lily dava a impressão de ter nascido com uma taça de champanhe na mão. E com homens a seus pés.

- Acho que estou a ser muito mesquinha. Detesto isso, mas não o posso evitar.

- Não é mesquinhez, mas sim honestidade. – James empinou um ombro. – Podemos muito bem ser honestos juntos. Um brinde só à Laura, portanto. Espero que ela saiba o que está a fazer.

- Ela ama-o. – Lily tomou um gole e decidiu que o champanhe passaria a ser a sua bebida favorita. – Só Deus sabe porquê… ou porque pensa que tem de casar para ir para a cama com ele.

- Linda conversa…

- Ora, sejamos realistas. – Lily foi até à porta do jardim e suspirou. – O sexo é uma razão estúpida para se casar. O facto é que não consigo pensar em nenhuma razão boa. É verdade que a Laura não se vai casar com o Peter apenas por sexo. – Impaciente, ela tamborilou no vidro, atenta ao som. – Ela é demasiado romântica. O Peter é mais velho, mais experiente, encantador, para quem gosta do tipo. E, como trabalha no ramo, tem possibilidade de entrar no império Potter e dar-se muito bem. Assim, a Laura pode continuar em casa ou morar nas redondezas. Deve ser a situação ideal para ela.

- Não comeces a chorar.

- Não vou chorar – garantiu, porem sentiu-se confortada ao perceber a mão de James no seu ombro e encostou-se a ele. – Mas vou sentir muitas saudades da Laura.

- Eles regressam dentro de um mês.

- Já não estarei cá. – Lily não tivera a intenção de o dizer, pelo menos não lhe queria dizer nada a ele. Virou-se nesse instante. – Não digas nada a ninguém, porque tenho de ser eu mesma a contar a todos.

- Contar o quê? – James não gostou do súbito frio que sentiu no estômago. – Para onde vais?

- Para Los Angeles. Esta noite.

Ele pensou por um instante e abanou a cabeça.

- Que loucura é essa, Lily?

- Não é nenhuma loucura. Pensei muito nisto. – Ela tomou outro gole de champanhe e afastou-se. Era mais fácil ser objectiva quando não estava encostada a ele. – Tenho de começar a minha vida. Não posso permanecer aqui para sempre.

- A universidade…

- Não é para mim. – Os olhos de Lily iluminaram-se, parecendo o fogo azul e frio no centro de uma chama. Ia fazer algo por si mesma. E, se era egoísmo, que assim fosse. – Isso é o que a minha mãe quer, não o que eu quero. E não posso continuar a morar aqui, não posso continuar a ser a filha da governanta.

- Não digas asneiras. – James podia remover essa objecção como se fosse um fiapo caído na sua camisa. – Tu és da família.

Lily não podia negar isso, mas…

- Quero começar a minha vida – insistiu ela, obstinada. – Já iniciaste a tua. Vais ser advogado, a Kate vai para Harvard um ano antes do tempo graças ao seu cérebro tão activo. E a Laura vai casar-se.

Agora ele entendia e soltou uma risada de gozo.

- Estás a sentir pena de ti própria.

- É possível? Qual é o mal disso? – Lily despejou mais champanhe na sua taça, desafiando-o. – Porque seria pecado sentir um pouco de autocomiseração quando todos de quem gostamos estão a fazer alguma coisa que querem, e nós não? Pois eu vou fazer uma coisa que quero.

- Ir para Los Angeles e que mais?

- Vou arranjar um emprego. – Ela tomou outro gole, contemplando o que faria, vendo-se a si mesma, com absoluta nitidez, apesar de toda a agitação. – Vou ser modelo. O meu rosto vai aparecer na capa de todas as revistas importantes do país.

James admitiu para si mesmo que ela tinha o rosto ideal para isso. E o corpo também. Eram deslumbrantes.

- E essa é a tua ambição? – perguntou, com um sorriso débil nos lábios. – Deixares-te fotografar?

Lily empinou o queixo e fitou-o com profundo ressentimento. A minha mãe e o meu pai não terão de me auxiliar. Não tenho um fundo pecuniário para me sustentar.

Os olhos de James contraíram-se numa expressão perigosa.

- Não sejas impertinente comigo, Lily. Tu não sabes o que é trabalhar, assumir responsabilidades, ter de fazer coisas.

- E tu sabes? Nunca tiveste de te preocupar com coisa alguma, a não ser estalar os dedos para uma criada tirar a travessa de prata de que te serviste.

Magoado e insultado, James respondeu-lhe à letra.

- Comeste da mesma travessa durante a maior parte da tua vida.

Ela ficou vermelha, envergonhada.

- Pode ser verdade, mas daqui por diante pagarei a minha própria comida.

- Com o quê? – James envolveu o rosto de Lily com dedos tensos. – Com a tua aparência? Duquesa, há mulheres bonitas a entupir as ruas de Los Angeles. Serás mastigada e cuspida antes mesmo de saberes o que aconteceu.

- Nem pensar! – Ela desenvencilhou o rosto, com um gesto brusco. – Eu é que vou mastigar os outros, James Potter. E ninguém me vai impedir.

- Porque não prestas um favor a todos nós e raciocinas como deve ser uma vida, antes de te meteres numa situação da qual teremos de tirar-te mais tarde? E este é o pior momento para agires dessa maneira. – James largou a taça para poder enfiar as mãos nos bolsos. – O dia do casamento da Laura, os meus pais meios loucos, preocupados por acharem que ela é jovem de mais. E a tua mãe a correr de um lado para o outro, com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.

- Não vou estragar o casamento da Laura. Vou esperar até ela partir para a lua-de-mel antes de comunicar a minha decisão.

- Ah, é muita consideração da tua parte… - Furioso, James virou-se. – Por acaso, pensaste no que a Annie vai sentir?

Lily mordeu com força o lábio inferior.

- Não posso ser o que ela quer. Porque é que ninguém consegue entender isso?

- Como achas que os meus pais se vão sentir, pensando em ti sozinha em Los Angeles?

- Não vais conseguir com que me sinta culpada – murmurou Lily, sentindo-se exactamente assim. – Já tomei a minha decisão.

- Sinceramente, Lily!

James segurou-a pelos braços, deixando-a tão desequilibrada que ela tropeçou e esbarrou nele. Fitaram-se nos olhos. O coração de Lily batia descompassadamente contra as costelas. Ela pensou… sentiu… que alguma coisa ia acontecer. Ali mesmo. Naquele instante.

- James…

A voz saiu baixa, trémula e rouca. Os seus dedos comprimiram o ombro de James, sentindo o desejo a arder dentro de si. O súbito barulho na escada fez com que ambos dessem um pulo para trás. Quando Lily conseguiu respirar fundo, ele estava a olhar furiosamente para Kate, que acabara de entrar na sala.

- Não posso acreditar que tenha de usar uma coisa assim. Sinto-me uma idiota. Saias compridas não são práticas, só servem para atrapalhar.

Kate parou de repuxar o elegante vestido de seda, e franziu o rosto para Lily e James. Achou que pareciam dois gatos traiçoeiros prestes a engalfinharem-se.

- Vocês têm de discutir neste momento? Estou a enfrentar uma crise. Lily, este vestido deve mesmo ter este aspecto? E se sim, então porquê? Isso é champanhe? Dão-me um bocadinho?

O olhar de James permaneceu fixo em Lily por mais um momento de ansiedade.

- Vou levar isto para a Laura.

- Só quero tomar um gole antes de… Então?! – Contrariada, Kate ficou a observar James sair da sala. – O que é que lhe aconteceu?

- A mesma coisa de sempre. O James é muito arrogante, pensa que sabe tudo. Eu odeio-o.

Lily rangeu os dentes de raiva.

- Se isso é tudo, vamos falar de mim. Preciso que me ajudes.

Kate abriu os braços.

- Ora, Kate… - Lily comprimiu os dedos contra as têmporas, depois suspirou. – Estás fabulosa. A não ser pelo cabelo tão mal cortado.

- Mas do que é que estás a falar? – Kate ajeitou os cabelos pretos sob o chapéuzinho preto. – É a melhor coisa em mim. Quase não preciso de o escovar.

- Isso é óbvio. Mas os cabelos ficarão cobertos pelo chapéu.

- Era mesmo do chapéu que te queria falar…

- Estás a usá-lo. – Num gesto instintivo, Lily estendeu a taça de champanhe para a partilhar com ela. – E faz com que pareças muito elegante, ao melhor estilo Audrey Hepburn.

- Faço tudo pela Laura. – Kate atirou-se sem qualquer graciosidade para cima de um cadeirão e passou as pernas envoltas pela seda sobre o apoio para os braços. – Tenho de te dizer uma coisa, Lily: o Peter Pettigrew repugna-me.

- Já somos duas.

Lily voltou a pensar em James. Será que ele estivera mesmo preste a beijá-la? Não, isso era um absurdo. Era mais provável que fosse sacudir como um menino frustrado cujo brinquedo não estava a funcionar a seu gosto.

- Não te sentes assim, Kate. Vais amarrotar o vestido.

- Bolas… - Ela levantou-se, relutante, uma jovem bonita e irrequieta, com olhos enormes. – Sei que o tio Tommy e a tia Susie não estão nada felizes. Tentam parecer que sim, porque a Laura se mostra feliz, radiante. Quero sentir-me feliz por ela, Lily.

- Pois então ficaremos. – Lily afastou as preocupações com James e com a ida para Los Angeles. Agora, pensaria apenas em Laura. – Temos de apoiar as pessoas que amamos, não é verdade?

- Até quando fazem asneiras. – Kate suspirou e devolveu a taça de champanhe. – Acho que devíamos subir e fazer-lhe companhia.

E assim fizeram. Pararam à porta do quarto de Laura e deram as mãos.

- Não sei porque estou tão nervosa – murmurou Kate. – Sinto o estômago embrulhado.

- Porque estamos nisto juntas. – Lily apertou a mão da amiga. – Como sempre estivemos.

Quando abriram a porta, viram Laura sentada em frente ao toucador, a dar os últimos retoques na maquilhagem. Vestida com um roupão branco comprido, ela já parecia a noiva perfeita. Os cabelos dourados estavam presos no alto, e os caracóis emolduravam-lhe o rosto. Susan estava de pé por detrás, já vestida para a cerimónia, num vestido cor-de-rosa rendado.

- As pérolas são antigas – disse ela, com a voz áspera. No espelho emoldurado por pau-rosa, os seus olhos encontraram os da filha. – Da tua avó Potter.

Susan entregou os lindos brincos a Laura e acrescentou:

- Ela deu-mos no dia do meu casamento. Agora os brincos são teus.

- Oh, mamã, acho que vou chorar outra vez…

- Não vais, não… agora não. – Ann Evans adiantou-se. Parecia adorável e contida no seu melhor no seu melhor vestido azul-marinho, com os cabelos louros curtos e ondulados. – A nossa noiva não vai aparecer com os olhos inchados. Já que precisa de alguma coisa emprestada, pensei… pensei que podia usar o meu medalhão por baixo do vestido.

- Oh, Annie! – Laura levantou-se de um pulo para abraçá-la. – Obrigada… muito obrigada. Não imagina como fico feliz.

- Que continue pelo menos com metade dessa felicidade pelo resto da sua vida. – Ann aclarou a garganta e pôs-se a alisar a colcha florida já esticada sobre a cama de dossel de Laura. – É melhor eu descer agora para ver se a srª Williamson está a lidar como deve ser com os fornecedores.

- Não se preocupe com a srª Williamson. – Susan pegou na mão de Ann, sabendo que a antiga cozinheira da família era capaz de lidar com o mais exagerado fornecedor. – As damas de honor chegaram, mesmo a tempo de vestir a noiva. E veja como estão adoráveis!

- Tem razão. – Ann virou os olhos críticos para a filha e para Kate. – A menina Kate podia pôr um pouco mais de batôn… e tu, Lily, um pouco menos.

- Mas primeiro vamos tomar uma bebida. – Susan ergue a garrafa. – Já que o James teve a amabilidade de nos trazer o champanhe.

- E nós trouxemos uma taça – anunciou Kate, omitindo com a devida habilidade o facto de que já tinham bebido um pouco. – Pelo sim, pelo não…

- É uma ocasião especial… mas apenas meio copo – advertiu Ann. – Elas vão beber durante o copo-d'água, se bem conheço estas meninas.

- Já me sinto um pouco zonza. – Laura observou as bolhas a subirem na sua taça. – Se me dão licença, gostaria de fazer um brinde. Às mulheres da minha vida. À mamã, que me mostrou o amor que fez um casamento desabrochar. À minha amiga… - Laura fez uma pausa, virando-se para Ann. - … que sempre me escutou, mas sempre mesmo. E às minhas irmãs, que me deram o melhor que uma família pode ter. Eu adoro-vos a todas.

- Esta agora não… - Susan fungou, olhando para a taça. – O meu rímel borrou outra vez.

- Srª Potter, minha senhora…

Uma criada parou junto à porta, com os olhos fixos em Laura. Mais tarde, diria aos empregados no andar de baixo que fora uma linda visão, todas aquelas mulheres maravilhosas de pé no quarto, o sol projectando padrões intrincados através das cortinas.

- O velho Joe, o jardineiro, está a discutir com o homem que veio arrumar as mesas e cadeiras no jardim.

- Vou já descer – disse Ann.

- Vamos tratar disso as duas. – Susan encostou a mão ao rosto de Laura. – Tenho de manter-me ocupada para não chorar. A Lily e a Kate ajudam-te a vestir, querida. É assim que deve ser.

- E não amarrotem esses vestidos – arrematou Ann.

Ela passou o braço pelos ombros de Susan e murmurou alguma coisa, em voz baixa, enquanto saíam.

- Olhem, nem acredito! – O sorriso de Lily alargou-se. – A mãe estava tão distraída, que deixou ficar a garrafa. Vamos beber.

- Talvez só um bocadinho – murmurou Kate. – Sinto o estômago tão agitado que tenho medo de vomitar.

- Se fizeres isso, eu mato-te.

Afoita, Lily bebeu o champanhe. Gostava da sensação exótica das cócegas na garganta, o que lhe dava a impressão que o cérebro estava a borbulhar. Queria sentir-se assim pelo resto da vida.

- Muito bem, Laura, vamos meter-te naquele vestido.

- Está realmente a acontecer… - murmurou Laura.

- É verdade. Mas se quiseres mudar de ideias…

- Mudar de ideias? – Ela riu para Kate, enquanto Lily, reverente, tirava o vestido de seda cor de marfim de dentro do saco protector. – Estás louca? Isto é tudo o que sempre sonhei. O dia do meu casamento, o inicio da vida em comum com o homem que amo.

Com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, ela deu uma volta, enquanto tirava o roupão.

- Ele é tão doce, gentil, paciente e bonito…

- Ela está a querer dizer que o Peter não a pressionou para ir até ao fim – comentou Lily.

- Ele respeitou o facto de eu querer esperar até à noite de núpcias… E mal consigo esperar!

- Já te disse que não é assim tão bom.

- Será quando estiveres apaixonada, Lily… E tu não estavas apaixonada pelo Amus.

- Não, mas sentia um desejo intenso, o que já conta alguma coisa. Não vou dizer que não gostei, porque seria mentira. Mas acho que é preciso ter prática.

- Terei muita prática. – O coração de Laura palpitou só de pensar nessa ideia. – Como uma mulher casada. Bem, olhem só para mim.

Aturdida, contemplou-se no espelho facetado. Metros e metros de seda marfim faiscavam, com as suas pequenas pérolas. Lily e Kate terminaram de prender a cauda. Kate arranjou-a num extravasar de seda bordada.

- O véu…

Lily piscou os olhos para conter as lágrimas. Com a vantagem da altura, ela ajeitou o pequeno círculo de pérolas em torno do carrapito, e depois afofou os metros de tule.

- Ah, Laura, pareces uma princesa num conto de fadas. Juro que é verdade.

- Eu sinto-me bela… absolutamente bela.

- Sei que disse várias vezes que era exagero. – Kate exibiu um sorriso emocionado. – Estava errada. Ficou mesmo perfeito. Vou buscar a minha máquina fotográfica.

- Como se não fosse haver meio milhão de fotografias quando tudo acabar. – comentou Lily. – Vou chamar o sr. P. Depois acho que só voltarei a ver-te na igreja.

- Está bem. Lily, sei que um dia tu e a Kate serão tão felizes quanto me sinto agora. Mal posso esperar para tomar parte disso.

- Mas primeiro vamos terminar o teu momento.

Lily parou junto à porta e virou-se, só para contemplar a amiga. Tinha medo de que nada e ninguém jamais a fizessem sentir o mesmo que punha aquele brilho suave nos olhos de Laura. Por isso, reflectiu ela, enquanto fechava a porta, haveria de se contentar com a fama e a fortuna.

Lily foi encontrar o sr. P. no quarto, murmurando imprecações e com dificuldades para fazer o nó da gravata.

- Sr. P., quando é que vai aprender a lidar com essas gravatas?

O rosto franzido desfez-se num sorriso.

- Nunca, enquanto houver uma mulher bonita para fazer isso por mim.

Prestável, Lily adiantou-se para endireitar a confusão que ele fizera com a gravata.

- Está muito bonito.

- Ninguém vai lançar um segundo olhar para mim ou para qualquer outro homem com as minhas meninas por perto. Estás mais linda do que um desejo, Lily.

- Espere só até ver a Laura. – Ela percebeu a preocupação aflorar nos olhos dele e deu um beijo no seu rosto. – Não precisa afligir-se, sr.P.

- A minha menina cresceu. É difícil deixar o Peter levá-la para longe de mim.

- Ele não conseguira fazer isso. Ninguém vai conseguir tal coisa. Mas eu compreendo. É difícil para mim também. Tenho sentido pena de mim mesma durante o dia inteiro, quando devia estar feliz pela Laura.

Soaram passos apressados no corredor. Havia sempre muitas pessoas a circular pela Casa Potter, povoando-a com som, luz e movimento. Uma pessoa jamais se sentiria sozinha ali.

O coração de Lily tornou a disparar, ao pensar que se ia embora, que ia ficar sozinha. Embora misturada com diversos medos, havia uma inebriante expectativa. Como um primeiro gole de champanhe. Um primeiro beijo, aquele suave e ardente encontro de lábios.

Havia muitos primeiros que ela ansiava experimentar.

- Tudo está a mudar, não é verdade, sr. P.?

- Nada permanece igual para sempre, por mais que queiramos. Dentro de poucas semanas, tu e a Kate irão para a universidade, e o James voltará à Faculdade de Direito. A Laura será uma esposa. A Susie e eu vamos andar por esta casa vazia com um monte de ossos velhos. – Esse era exactamente um dos motivos que o estavam a fazer considerar a ideia de mudar-se para a Europa. – A casa não será a mesma sem vocês.

- A casa será semrpre a mesma. É isso que a torna maravilhosa.

Como podia ela explicar-lhe que partiria naquelas mesma noite? Que ia correndo ao encontro de alguma coisa que podia ver tão claramente quanto o seu rosto no espelho.

- O velho Joe irá continuar a zelas pelas suas roseiras, a srª. Williamson a mandar em todos na cozinha, a mamã a polir as pratas. A srª. P. vai levá-lo para o campo de ténis todas as manhas e vencê-lo. E o senhor irá pôr-se ao telefone para marcar reuniões e berrar ordens.

- Eu nunca berro.

- Berra sempre, o que faz parte do seu encanto.

Lily tinha vontade de chorar, pela infância que passara tão depressa, embora tivesse pensado que nunca mais acabava. Pela cobardia que existia dentro de si, com medo de anunciar que ia embora.

- Eu gosto muito de si, sr. P.

- Lily… - Interpretando mal as palavras da jovem, ele comprimiu os lábios contra a testa dela. – Não falta muito para eu te conduzir pela nave da igreja, a fim de te entregar a um belo rapaz, que provavelmente não será suficientemente bom para ti.

Ela fez um esforço para rir, pois chorar estragaria tudo.

- Não vou casar com ninguém, a menos que seja exactamente igual ao senhor. A Laura está à sua espera.

Lily recuou, recordando a si mesma que aquele era o pai de Laura. Não o seu. Aquele era o dia de Laura. não o seu.

- Vou ver se os carros já estão prontos.

Ela desceu apressada e deparou com James, lindo no seu fraque. Ele franziu o sobrolho quando Lily parou, ofegante.

- Não digas nada agora. A Laura já vai descer.

- Não digo nada agora, mas vamos ter uma conversa mais tarde.

- Combinado.

Lily não tinha a menor intenção de conversar mais tarde com ele. No instante em que o ultimo grão de arroz fosse lançado, ela seria rápida e discreta a sair. Foi até ao espelho, ajeitou instintivamente o chapéu verde de aba larga que trouxera do quarto, procurando obter o máximo de efeito.

«Ora aqui está a minha fama», pensou Lily, estudando o seu rosto. «E a minha fortuna.» Faria com que tudo desse certo. Erguendo o queixo, fitou os próprios olhos e desejou começar de imediato.

_**Capítulo grande, e o primeiro. Como já viram a Lily partiu à procura da fama e da fortuna, será que vai conseguir?! **_

_**Ainda bem que estão a aceita está fic, a história está mesmo boa, e para quem não teve a oportunidade de ler o livro, pode ler agora, claro com algumas diferenças, dado que eu li o livro em inglês… **_

_**Quero agradecer às seguintes pessoas que comentaram a fic: **__**Dina Moony Black**____(ficou claro desde o inicio o interesse de James, mesmo ela sendo a irmãzinha dele, ele não conseguia controlar os pensamentos mais perversos.)____**Nana Evans Potter**__ (ainda bem que gostas-te, porque eu gostei muito. Espero mesmo que acompanhes e que tenhas gostado do primeiro capítulo.) __**Bruna Granger Potter **__(Pois, eu também gosto muito dos livros dela. E espero que continues a acompanhá-la.) __**Thaty **__(Ainda bem, aqui está o primeiro capítulo, diz o que achaste dele!) __**Mandik Pucca**_ (_Não precisas de te preocupar, o James é muito rápido, espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo, e que tenhas ficado ansiosa para o próximo!)_ _**Laude Evans Potter **__(Eu concordo, e aqui está, espero que continues a ler, pois está espectacular.)___

_**E também às seguintes pessoas que adicionaram a fic nos seus favoritos, mesmo não comentando: **__**Bella M**____**Virgin Potter**____**Yuufu**_

_**E a todas as outras pessoas anónimas que lêem simplesmente! **_

_**Próximo capítulos saí brevemente.**_

_**Beijos,**_

_**Juh Moony**_

_**Terça-feira, 25 de Março de 2008**_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Dez anos depois_

Nos penhascos áridos, por cima do Pacífico, Lily observava a tempestade a formar-se. Nuvens pretas turbilhonavam no céu escuro, esmagando toda e qualquer insinuação de luz das estrelas com a sua fúria. O vento uivava como um lobo primitivo em busca de sangue. Raios de intensa claridade riscavam o céu, pondo em relevo os rochedos pontiagudos e as ondas espumosas. O cheiro fantasmagórico de ozono impregnava o ar antes de a trovoada explodir.

Parecia que a recepção que teria no regresso a casa, até mesmo por parte da natureza, nada teria de gentil.

Um presságio? Ela enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, a fim de protegê-las do frio. Não podia esperar que alguém na Casa Potter a recebesse de braços abertos e com um sorriso alegra. «O bezerro engordado», reflectiu ela, com um sorriso amargo, «não será servido a esta filha pródiga.»

E não tinha o direito de esperar algo semelhante.

Cansada, ergueu as mãos para tirar os ganchos, deixando o cabelo ruivo esvoaçar livremente. Era uma agradável sensação, aquela pequena libertação, e ela lançou os ganchos ao mar. Foi nesse instante que lembrou subitamente do tempo em que era menina e lançava flores daquele mesmo penhasco, juntamente com as suas melhores amigas.

«Flores para Seraphina», pensou ela, quase sorrindo. Como parecera romântica, naquela altura, a lenda da pobre rapariga que se atirara do alto do penhasco em dor e desespero.

Recordava-se que Laura chorava sempre um pouco, enquanto Kate assumia uma expressão solene, observando as flores flutuarem pelo mar. Mas ela própria sempre sentia a emoção daquele voo final, o desafio do gesto, a ousadia da temeridade.

Lily sentia-se demasiado deprimida, demasiado cansada, para admitir que procurar emoções, lançar desafios e ser temerária eram os factores que a tinham levado àquele momento desesperado da sua vida.

Os seus olhos, de um verde brilhante, da cor da esmeralda, tão adorados pelas câmaras, estavam obscurecidos. Ela retocara a maquilhagem com todo o cuidado assim que o avião pousara em Monterey, e tornara a verificá-la no banco traseiro do táxi que a levara a Big Sur. Conseguia facilmente pintar qualquer imagem que fosse necessária. Sabia, contudo, que por baixo dos cosméticos dispendiosos o seu rosto estava demasiado pálido. Talvez estivesse também um pouco mais encovado do que deveria, mas aquelas maças do rosto salientes é que tinham projectado o seu rosto para a capa de tantas revistas.

«Um bom rosto depende de bons ossos», pensou Lily, estremecendo quando o raio seguinte iluminou a escuridão. Era afortunada pela sua estrutura óssea, pela pele lisa e sem poros que tinha herdado dos seus antepassados escoceses. Os seus olhos eram de um verde intenso e o cabelo ruivo denunciavam a sua nacionalidade escocesa¹.

Claro que ela tinha um rosto atraente. Não era uma questão de vaidade admiti-lo. Afinal, aquele rosto e um corpo feito para o pecado tinham sido as suas senhas de refeição, as suas passagens para a fama e para a fortuna. Lábios cheios e românticos, um nariz pequeno e recto, um queixo firme e arredondado, sobrancelhas expressivas, que necessitaram apenas de um mínimo de escurecimento e moldagem.

Ainda teria um bom rosto quando chegasse aos oitenta anos, se vivesse até lá. Independentemente de se sentir derrotada, esgotada, envolvida num escândalo, com uma amarga vergonha, ainda era uma mulher que fazia os homens ficarem a olhar para ela ao passar.

Era uma pena que já não se importasse com isso.

Lily virou-se na beira do penhasco e perscrutou a escuridão. No outro lado da estrada, no alto da colina, podia avistar as luzes da Casa Potter, o lugar que conhecera tanto do seu riso, tantas das suas lágrimas. Só há um lugar para irmos quando estamos perdidos, um único lugar para onde nos podemos dirigir a correr quando já não vislumbramos qualquer luz ao fundo do túnel.

Lily pegou a sua mala de viagem e dirigiu-se para casa.

* * *

Ann Evans trabalhara na Casa Potter durante vinte e quatro anos. Um ano a menos do que era viúva. Viera de Edimburgo², com a sua filha de quatro anos, para se empregar ali criada. Naquele tempo, Thomas e Susan Potter dirigiam a casa da mesma maneira como administravam os seus hotéis: em grande estilo. Mal se passava uma semana sem que as salas transbordassem de gente e musica. Havia uma equipa de dezoito empregados para garantir que cada pormenor da casa e do terreno estivesse em perfeitas condições.

A perfeição era uma marca registada dos Potter, assim como o luxo e a sua simpatia. Ann aprendera que o melhor alojamento nada significava sem uma recepção calorosa.

As crianças, o menino James e a menina Laura, tinham uma ama, que contava com os serviços de uma ajudante, mas eram criadas pelos pais. Ann sempre admirara a devoção, a disciplina e o zelo que os Potter dispensavam à família. Embora ela soubesse que isso podia acontecer com a maior facilidade, a verdade era que a riqueza jamais sufocara o amor naquela casa.

Fora a srª Potter quem sugerira que as meninas brincassem juntas. Afinal, eram da mesma idade, e James, sendo um menino e quatro anos mais velho, não tinha muito tempo para elas.

Ann ficara eternamente grata à srª Potter, não só pelo emprego, pela bondade e pela simplicidade com que era tratada, mas também pelas vantagens oferecidas à filha. Lily nunca fora tratada como uma criada. Em vez disso, era considerada como a melhor amiga da filha dos donos da casa.

Em dez anos, Ann tornara-se a governante. Era um posto que sabia que merecera e do qual se orgulhava. O seu amor pela Casa Potter era profundo e fiel. Talvez mais profundo e mais fiel do que o amor por qualquer outra coisa na sua vida.

Permanecera na casa depois dos Potter se mudarem para Cannes³, a seguir ao casamento da menina Laura, de uma forma muito apressada e precipitada, na sua opinião. Permanecera depois que a sua própria filha fora para Hollywood, e para a Europa em seguida, em busca de esplendor e da glória.

Nunca tornara a casar, nem sequer pensara em tal. A Casa Potter era a sua companhia. Mantinha-se inalterável ano apos ano, sólida como a rocha sobre a qual fora construída. Jamais a desapontara, jamais a desafiara, jamais a contestara. Nunca a magoara, nem lhe pedira mais do que ela podia dar.

«Como uma filha pode fazer», reflectiu Ann.

Agora, enquanto a tempestade desabava lá fora e a chuva começava a lançar-se contra as janelas largas, em arcada, ela entrou na cozinha. Os balcões azius estavam impecáveis, o que valeu um aceno de cabeça em sinal de aprovação à jovem criada que acabara de contratar. A rapariga já fora para a sua casa e não podia ver, mas Ann não se esqueceria de lhe dizer que fizera um bom trabalho.

«Era muito mais facil», pensou Ann, «conquistar a afeição e o respeito dos empregados do que da sua própria filha.» Costumava pensar que perdera Lily no dia do seu nascimento, porque a menina nascera muito bonita, muito irrequieta, muito ousada.

Por mais preocupada que estivesse com Lily, depois que a noticia se espalhara, ainda tinha de cumprir os seus deveres. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer pela menina. E tinha a amarga consciência de que jamais houvera qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer pela sua filha ou quanto à sua filha.

O amor não fora suficiente. Embora Ann tivesse a sensação de que podia ter dado mais amor do que fizera. Ficara com medo de dar demasiado, pois nesse caso a filha poderia querer mais do que parecia precisar.

Além disso, Ann sabia que não estava na sua natureza demonstrar abertamente o que sentia. Os criados não se podiam dar ao luxo de fazer isso, por mais gentis que fossem os patrões. Ela sabia qual era o seu lugar. Porque é que Lily nunca compreendera qual era o seu?

Por um momento, Ann encostou-se ao balcão, numa rara manifestação de auto-indulgência, com os olhos apertados para que as lágrimas não conseguissem aflorar. Não podia pensar em Lily agora. A jovem escapara ao seu controlo. Além disso, a casa exigia uma verificação final.

Passava das dez horas e reinava o silêncio na casa. Os seus deveres do dia estavam terminados. Depois de uma inspecção final na cozinha, ela pensou em ir para os seus aposentos. Faria um chá na pequena cozinha. Talvez esticasse as pernas e assistisse a algum tolo na TV.

Qualquer coisa que afastasse os pensamentos da suas preocupações.

O vento sacudiu as janelas e fê-la estremecer. Sentiu-se grata pelo calor e pela segurança. E nesse instante a porta dos fundos abriu-se, deixando entrar a chuva, o vento e o ar frio. E muito mais. Ann sentiu o coração disparar, batendo descompassadamente dentro do peito.

- Olá, mãe.

O sorriso jovial esboçou-se naturalmente, quase alcançando os olhos, assim que Lily passou a mão pelos cabelos escorridos, descendo como ouro molhado até à sua cintura.

- Vi a luz! Literalmente… - anunciou Lily, fazendo uma pausa, finda a qual acrescentou, com uma risada nervosa: - … e também figurativamente.

- Estás a deixar a chuva entrar. – Não foi a primeira coisa que ocorreu a Ann, mas era a única prática. – Fecha a porta, Lily, e pendura esse casaco molhado.

- Não consegui chegar antes da chuva. – Sempre com um ar jovial, Lily fechou a porta. – Já não me lembrava como o tempo é frio e húmido em Março.

Lily pousou a mala de viagem e pendurou o casaco no cabide ao lado da porta.

- Está muito bem, mamã. Vejo que mudou o corte de cabelo.

Ann não levantou a mão para os cabelos, um gesto que poderia ser normal em qualquer outra mulher. Não era vaidosa, perguntando-se muitas vezes onde Lily fora buscar a sua vaidade. Afinal, o pai de Lily fora um homem humilde.

- Acho que fica melhor assim, mamã.

Lily ensaiou outro sorriso. A sua mãe sempre fora uma mulher atraente. Os cabelos claros pouco tinham mudado com a passagem dos anos, e não eram muito fios brancos a surgirem no corte curto e ondulado. O rosto tinha rugas, é verdade, mas não muito profundas. E, embora a boca solene e sisuda não tivesse qualquer batom, os lábios eram tão cheios e exuberantes quanto os da filha.

- Não estávamos à tua espera.

Ann arrependeu-se do tom ríspido da sua voz assim que proferiu aquelas palavras. Mas o seu coração estava demasiado repleto de alegria e preocupação para se permitir ir mais longe.

- Sei que não. Pensei em telefonar ou mandar um telegrama. Mas depois… achei melhor não o fazer. – Lily respirou fundo, perguntando-se porque nenhuma das duas percorria o curto espaço que as separeva para se abraçarem. – Já deve saber.

- Ouvimos qualquer coisa. – Atordoada, Ann foi até ao fogão, pondo uma chaleira de água a ferver. – Vou fazer um chá. Deves estar gelada.

- Vi algumas notícias nos jornais e na televisao. – Lily levantou a mão, mas as costas da mãe estavam tão rígidas, que ela tornou a baixá-la, sem lhe tocar. – Nem tudo é verdade, mãe.

- Nem tudo?

«É só mais uma humilhação», pensou Lily.

- Não sabia o que o Alain fazia, mãe. Ele geriu a minha carreira durante os últimos anos, mas não me passou pela cabeça que também fosse traficante de drogas. O Alain jamais usou drogas, pelo menos à minha frente. Quando fomos presos… quando tudo se soube…

Lily parou de falar por um instante e suspirou, enquanto a mãe continuava a medir o chá.

- Fui absolvida de todas as acusações. Não se pode impedir a impresa de especular, mas pelo menos o Alain teve a decência de declarar às autoridades que eu era inocente.

Embora até isso fosse humilhante. A prova da inocência era a prova da estupidez.

- Foste para a cama com um homem casado.

Lily abriu a boca, mas tornou a fechá-la. Nenhuma desculpa ou explicação teria menor importância, não para a sua mãe.

- É verdade.

- Um homem casado com filhos.

- Sou culpada – murmurou Lily, amargurada. – Provavelmente, irei para o Inferno por isso… e também estou a pagar com a minha vida. Ele roubou-me muito dinheiro, destruiu a minha carreira, converteu-me num alvo de compaixão e escárnio da impresa sensacionalista.

O pesar aflorou dentro de Ann, mas conseguiu reprimi-lo. Lily fizera as suas opções.

- Então voltaste para te esconderes.

«Para me curar», pensou Lily.

- Queria passar alguns dias num lugar onde não pudesse ser assediada. Se preferir que me vá embora, então…

Antes que ela pudesse terminar, a porta da cozinha abriu-se abruptamente.

- Que noite horrível, Annie! Devia…

Laura parou de falar. Os olhos de um cinzento-claro fixaram-se no rosto de Lily. Ela não hesitou, não se limitou a atravessar o curto espaço que as separava, fê-lo de um pulo.

- Lily! Oh Lily, voltaste para casa!

E, nesse instante, naquele abraço de boas-vindas, Lily sentiu-se em casa.

- Ela não tinha a intenção de ser tão dura contigo, Lily – disse Laura, tranquilizadora.

Acalmar águas revoltas era instintivo para ela. Vira a mágoa nos rostos de mãe e filha, para a qual ambas pareciam cegas. Ao encolher de ombros de Lily, Laura serviu o chá que Ann preparara. A própria Ann levara o chá para a sua sala de estar particular.

- A tua mãe anda muito preocupada.

- A sério?

Lily remoeu a informação. Enquanto ouvia a voz de Laura, tranquilizante, recordou como costumavam esgueirar-se até àquela sala quando eram crianças, no tempo em que fora um domínio da srª Potter. E como sonhavam tornar-se grandes senhoras.

Lily virou-se para estudar a amiga. «Suave e adoravel», pensou. Um rosto feito para salas como aquela, recepções e festas da alta sociedade. E, ao que tudo indicava, era esse o destino de Laura.

Os cabelos eram de um louro-escuro, cortados e penteados de maneira a compensar o queixo frágil. Os olhos eram claros e sinceros; tudo o que Laura reflectia-se neles. Agora transbordavam de preocupação. Também tinha um certo rubor no rosto. «De excitação», pensou Lily. «E preocupação.» A emoção sempre acrescentava um tom rosado ao rosto de Laura ou então deixava-o pálido.

- Vem sentar-te aqui, Lily. Bebe o teu chá. Estás com o cabelo molhado.

Distraída, Lily empurrou o cabelo para trás, afastando-o dos ombros.

- Desci até aos penhascos.

Laura olhou para a janela, fustigada pela chuva.

- Com este tempo?

- Precisava ganhar coragem.

Mas Lily aceitou o convite da amiga e sentou-se, pegando na chávena.

- Estás maravilhosa – disse ela a Laura. – Quase nem acredito que já passou quase um ano desde que nos encontrámos em Roma.

Tinham almoçado no terraço da suite do proprietário no Potter Roma, vendo a cidade espraiar-se aos seus pés, exuberante na Primavera. Lily pensou que, naquela altura, a sua vida estava repleta de promessas como o ar, e tão cintilantes quanto o sol.

- Tenho sentido saudades tuas. – Laura inclinou-se e apertou a mão de Lily. – Todos sentimos.

- Como estão as meninas?

- Maravilhosas. Crescidas. A Ali adorou o vestido que mandaste de Milão no seu aniversário.

- Recebi o teu bilhete de agradecimento e as fotos. São crianças lindas, Laura. Parecem-se muito contigo. A Ali tem o teu sorriso, e a Kayla os teus olhos. - Ela bebeu um gole de cha. – Sentada aqui, da maneira como costumávamos imaginar que faríamos, não posso acreditar que tudo não passe de um sonho.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente, antes que Laura pudesse falar.

- Como está o Peter?

- Muito bem. – Uma sombra passou pelos olhos de Laura. – Tinha um trabalho para terminar. Por isso, ainda está no escritório. Creio que vai passar a noite na cidade, por causa da tempestade.

Ou porque preferia outra cama à que partilhava com a mulher.

- O James encontrou-se contigo em Atenas? – acrescentou Laura.

Lily inclinou a cabeça.

- O James? Ele esteve na Grécia?

- Não. Localizei-o em Itália assim que soubemos… quando as notícias saíram. Ele ficou de tentar alterar a agenda e ir ajudar-te.

Lily sorriu.

- A mandar o irmão mais velho em meu socorro, Laura?

- Ele é um excelente advogado. Quando quer. Estiveste com ele?

- Não.

Exausta, Lily descansou a cabeça no encosto alto da poltrona. O estado de sonho persistia. Mal se passara uma semana desde que a sua vida se virara do avesso, dissipando todos os seus sonhos.

- Tudo aconteceu muito depressa. As autoridades gregas abordaram o iate do Alain e revistaram-no. – Ela estremeceu ao recordar o choque de ser arrancada do sono para deparar com uma dúzia de polícias gregos uniformizados no convés, receber ordem de se vestir e ser interrogada. – E encontraram toda aquela heroína no porão.

- Os jornais disseram que ele estava a ser vigiado há mais de um ano.

- Foi um dos factos que me salvaram, a idiota que eu fui. A vigilância, as provas recolhidas, tudo indicava que eu era inocente.

Com os nervos ainda à flor da pele, ela tirou um cigarro da cigarreira esmaltada e acendeu-o.

- Ele usou-me, Laura, inventava um compromisso para mim aqui, onde podia recolher a droga, e outro ali, onde tinha de entregá-la. Acabara de fazer uma sessão de fotos na Turquia. Cinco dias horríveis. Ele recompensou-me com um pequeno cruzeiro pelas ilhas gregas. Uma pré-lua-de-mel, como lhe chamou. – Lily soprou uma baforada de fumo. – O Alain dizia que estava a acertar os últimos pormenores do seu divórcio amigável, e depois poderíamos revelar o nosso relacionamento.

Respirou fundo. Laura ficou à espera, paciente. Estudando o fumo que subia para o tecto, Lily continuou:

- Claro que não havia divórcio. A mulher estava disposta a deixá-lo dormir comigo, enquanto eu fosse útil e o dinheiro entrasse.

- Sinto muito, Lily.

- O pior de tudo é que caí na armadilha. – Encolheu os ombros, aspirou o cigarro pela última vez e esmagou-o no cinzeiro. – Os mais ridículos clichés.

Ela não conseguia odiar Alain tanto quanto se odiava a si mesma.

- Tínhamos de manter o nosso amor e os nossos planos longe do olhar da imprensa, até que todos os pormenores do acordo de divórcio estivessem acertados. Aparentemente éramos apenas colegas, sócios, amigos. Ele geria a minha carreira, usava todos os seus contactos para aumentar os meus contratos e cachés. E porque não? Já me conseguira aquele contrato com a Bella Donna, que me levou ao topo do mercado.

- Suponho que o teu talento ou a tua aparência nada tiveram a ver com o facto de terem escolhido para seres a Mulher Bella Donna.

Lily sorriu.

- Eu podia ter conseguido sozinha. Mas nunca saberei. Queria demasiado aquele contrato. Não só pelo dinheiro, embora precisasse muito, mas também pela exposição. Não imaginas o que é ver o teu rosto em cartazes por toda a parte, Laura, as pessoas paravam-me na rua para pedirem autógrafos. Sabia que estava a fazer um bom trabalho, para um bom produto.

- A Mulher Bella Donna – murmurou Laura, querendo que Lily sorrisse. – Linda. Confiante. Perigosa. Fiquei emocionada quando vi o anúncio na Vogue. É a Lily, pensei, a minha Lily, estendida naquela página lustrosa, deslumbrante no cetim branco.

- A vender creme para o rosto.

- A vender beleza? – corrigiu Laura, com firmeza. – E confiança.

- E perigo também?

- Sonhos. Devias orgulhar-te.

- E orgulhei-me. – Lily soltou um longo suspiro. – Fiquei fascinada… e ainda encantada pelo Alain, por todas as suas promessas e planos.

- Acreditaste nele.

- Não.

Pelo menos, podia agarrar-se a isso. Alain fora apenas mais um na sucessão de homens de que desfrutara. E usara.

- Eu queria acreditar em tudo o que ele me dizia. A tal ponto, que me deixei enganar pela velha história da esposa que não quer dar o divórcio. – Lily sorriu. – Claro que assim era melhor para mim. Ele era seguro enquanto fosse casado. Não me casaria com o Alain, Laura. Já começara a compreender que não estava apaixonada por ele, mas sim pela vida que imaginava. Pouco a pouco, ele tomou conta de tudo, porque era mais fácil para mim não ter de me preocupar com os pormenores. Enquanto eu sonhava com o futuro glorioso, em que ambos circularíamos pela Europa como a realeza, o Alain roubava-me todo o dinheiro, usando-o para financiar o seu tráfico de drogas, usando a minha celebridade efémera para suportar obstáculos, mentindo sobre a mulher.

Lily comprimiu os dedos contra os olhos.

- O resultado é que a minha reputação está perdida, a carreira arruinada. A Bella Donna cancelou o meu contrato e estou quase falida.

- Todo a gente que te conhece sabe que foste uma vítima, Lily.

- O que não melhora a minha situação, Laura. Ser vítima não é uma das imagens que me agrada exibir. Só que não me resta energia suficiente para mudá-la.

- Vais superar tudo. Só precisas de algum tempo. E neste momento necessitas de um banho quente e de uma boa noite de sono. Vamos acomodar-te no quarto de hóspedes. – Laura levantou-se e estendeu a mão. – Onde está a tua bagagem?

- Não trouxe. Não sabia se seria bem recebida.

Por alguns instantes, Laura não disse nada, limitou-se a fitar Lily até ela baixar os olhos.

- Vou esquecer o que disseste, porque estás cansada e sentes-te derrotada. – Enlaçando Lily pela cintura, conduziu-a para o corredor. – Não me perguntaste pela Kate.

Lily soltou um suspiro.

- Deve estar zangada comigo.

- Zangada com as circunstâncias – corrigiu Laura. – Por favor, dá algum crédito à Kate. Deixaste a bagagem no aeroporto?

- Deixei.

Lily sentiu de repente um cansaço intenso.

- Vou mandar alguém buscá-la. E agora vai lá tomar um banho e dormir. Voltamos a conversar amanhã, quando estiveres a sentir-te melhor.

- Obrigada, Laura. – Lily parou na porta do quarto de hóspedes, encostando-se à ombreira. – Por estares sempre disponível.

- É para isso que as amigas servem. Sempre à disposição. E agora vai dormir.

Lily não perdeu tempo com a camisa de dormir. Deixou as roupas no chão, no local onde se despira. Nua, deitou-se na cama e puxou o edredão macio até ao queixo.

O vento uivava nas janelas e a chuva batia impaciente no vidro. À distância, o barulho das ondas foi aumentando, até que ela mergulhou num sono sem sonhos.

Nem se mexeu quando Ann entrou no quarto, ajeitou a coberta, passou a mão pelos cabelos. E murmurou uma prece.

_**Aqui está mais um capítulo. Bem, se estavam todas curiosas sobre a ida de Lily, já viram que correu bem até uma certa altura. Agora, a questão é o que vai acontecer a seguir, e quais as consequências do "escândalo". Descobriram no decorrer da história. **_

**¹ - _Bem, para quem não sabe, o lugar do mundo com o maior número de ruivos é o_**_ **Reino Unido, especialmente a Escócia. Calcula-se que de 10 a 13 da população escocesa tenha cabelos avermelhados. Ruivos constituem apenas 4 da população mundial. (Uma coisa que achei interessante): Os Adultos possuem aproximadamente 120 mil fios de cabelo no couro cabeludo. Os ruivos são os que possuem menos, os loiros possuem um pouco mais e os morenos têm a maior quantidade de cabelo dentre todos. (Deve ser por isso que tenho muito cabelo! xD)**_**²-** **_Para quem não sabe (mais para quem não é muito bom em geográfia), Edimburgo é a capital da Escócia localizada a sudeste da Escócia, virado para o Mar do Norte. É a segunda maior cidade da Escócia, perdendo para _Glasgow. O seu clima é frio, devido _à uma localização próxima em relação ao Pólo Norte. Não há um período seco e um período chuvoso, chove aproximadamente a mesma quantidade em todos os meses._**

**³**- **Cannes** _**é uma cidade do sul da França, no departamento de Alpes-Maritimes, situada à beira do Mar Mediterrâneo, na Costa Azul. A sua principal actividade é o turismo e todos os anos acontece em Cannes o mais célebre festival de cinema do mundo, o Festival de Cannes. **_

**_Já viram, hoje já aprenderam coisas que talvez não soubessem (especialmente nos ruivos! xD)_**

_**Quero agradecer às seguintes pessoas que comentaram a fic: **__**Thaty**__ (oh! Que coincidência! Então, sendo assim, ficou meio como um presente! Lol E já agora, parabéns atrasados! xD Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo, não é dos melhores, mas serve para mostrar o que aconteceu, e a partir disso o que vai influênciar na historia)__**Virgin Potter**__ (ainda bem que comentaste, e sim, a história vai tão boa como o livro. Continua) __**Laude Evans Potter**__ (Ainda bem! E espero que continues. Bem aqui está o que querias saber!)__**Tiborboleta**__(Que filme! Lol como podes ver, a Lily meteu-se num grande problema, agora fica atenta para veres o que vai acontecer, acredita, não vais arrepender-te!) __**Dina Moony Black**_ (_aqui está a continuação, espera pelo resto…)_ _**Nana Evans Potter **__(Bem, em certa parte ela se dei-o bem, na outra… Não posso já dizer se vai acontecer o que queres, tens de ler para saber! Continua a acompanhar.) __**Mandik Pucca **__(Bem, não vou responder assim de caras, porque as respostas às tuas perguntas vêem nos próximos capítulos! E quanto ao James, verás que ele já não liga mto a isso não! :# Quanto ao Peter, devo dizer que detesto ele, por isso é que o coloquei como sendo o príncipe da Laura. Verás porquê! Até porque existe uma parte mto boa lá mais para o meio da história!) __**Caroll **__(Ainda bem, e está aqui mais um capítulo, espero que tenhas gostado. Continua a acompanhar…)__**Cacau Evans**__(Espero mesmo que continues a acompanhar. E espero que estejas a gostar muito! Então, eu acho que não demorei mto… Até ao próximo!)_

_**E a todas as outras pessoas anónimas que lêem simplesmente! **_

_**Até ao próximo capítulo.**_

_**Beijos,**_

_**Juh Moony**_

_**Domingo, 30 de Março de 2008**_


End file.
